The Best Bet I Ever Made
by TGWWS
Summary: My entry into the 2017 Ferbella Valentines Fic Exchange. Will NOT spoil... yet


**AN: Hey peeps. TGWWS here with my entry to Spazzumtard's Ferbella Valentine's Fic Exchange 2017. Yes, I'm back with Ferbella, seeing as that paring was the basis of my first fanfic in July of last year.**

 **Now, I WAS excited about entering this little project. That was until I saw who I had to write this for… HigherSilver.**

 **For those of you who are new to this paring, HigherSilver is considered one, if not the best Ferbella writer on Fanfiction. If you read her profile and her Ferbella stories, you'll understand why. She's WAY better than me. So the pressure is on.**

 **As part of this Fic Exchange, the person we were writing the stories for gave us some prompts. We can use one or more of these prompts (according to Spazzumtard). HigherSilver gave me the following prompts:**

 _ **1\. Give us a peek into Isabella and Ferb's married life. They can be newlywed or forty-something with a million kids, but they have to together and canon in line with Quantum Boogaloo and Act Your Age.**_

 _ **2\. Ferb and Isabella are now EVIL. Muwahaha! Are they partners in crime or is it love-hate? Are they supervillains? Sith lords? Wizards? Ninja assassins? Or scientists like Doof? This one is completely up to you. Make it canon, choose an AU from the show, or go off the grid.**_

 _ **3\. Two words: Strip… Poker. Doesn't have to be M, or even sexy, it can just be funny and awkward. I kind of just want to see it happen**_

 **Now, I will be doing prompt 3, as I just can't picture Ferb and Isabella as evil. I will leave that up to . Plus, I have forgotten what happens in** _ **Quamtum Boogaloo,**_ **and I don't have the time to watch it with college. So, with a LOT of pressure on my shoulders (here's hoping I can live up to Miss Silver's, here goes nothing.**

 **This story is rated T for sexual themes, but there's no action being told. (Sorry if I've disappointed people, but I don't write about that kind of stuff. If you want to read about that stuff, go read** _ **Fifty Shades Of Grey)**_

 _The Best Bet I Ever Made_

 _August 24, 2015_ **(Isabella is 18, Ferb is 19)**

"Ferb? You there?" came Isabella's voice from behind the bedroom door. She was waiting for her boyfriend of six months to invite her in. She'd finally given up on her crush on Phineas because she reconsidered, and realised that she loved Ferb more than Phineas, this being because Ferb has been by her sides during numerous rejections. They got together two weeks later, and their blossoming relationship had been going from strength to strength.

"Yes. Come in, Bella" came the calm English voice that Isabella had fallen in love with. Upon hearing his voice, she entered the room. "Hey baby" he said, before gathering her in his arms and giving her a passionate kiss, which she duly returned. "Hey Ferb, I'm goin… oh, I see you're busy" Phineas said, blushing as he walked in on the scene. Isabella laughed. "Your fault, Phineas!" she said. "You need to knock". Phineas grinned. "I guess I'll knock next time. Anyway, I'm off to see Caitlin. We need to work on the plans for the new theme park we're opening in a few weeks. Can I count on your help tomorrow, Ferb?" he asked. Ferb nodded. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye" Phineas added before running out of the door. Ferb and Isabella waited until they heard the door close, and then laughed.

"I wish they wouldn't keep their relationship secret. Everyone knows that they love each other" Isabella said. Ferb just nodded, just glad his brother was out of the house. Ferb loved Phineas, but whenever Isabella was over, Phineas would grill him the morning after about what had happened. So far in their relationship, they hadn't gone past sharing a bed together, which is what they were doing tonight, because Ferb's parents had gone to Miami to see Linda's cousin Matt Bloom, who was heading up WWE's Performance Centre, which meant Ferb and Isabella had the house to themselves. "Now, where were we when Phineas forgot to knock?" Isabella said in a flirtatious tone. "I think I know" Ferb said in a deep voice before resuming kissing Isabella passionately.

 _Two Hours Later_

Ferb and Isabella were on the couch watching TV. They were bored out of their minds. But that was about to change. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight" Isabella said, gaining Ferb's attention. "I want to move our relationship to the next level. So I'm suggesting a game of strip poker. You know the rules, right?" she said. Ferb nodded his head. "Good. I'll get a set of cards. First one to become fully naked loses the game. Deal?" she asked. Ferb shook her hand. "Deal". Ferb was going to make sure he won this game…

"Right, so first round. It's shirts that we're betting first. We're playing twenty-one or bust. Ace is the wildcard" Isabella said as she started dealing the cards out. Ferb took his hand and looked at them. He had a king, a 5 and an ace, which totalled up to 16 or 26, seeing the ace was a wild-card. "You go first, babe" she said.

"Twist" Ferb said. Isabella handed him a card. It was a 2, taking his total to 17.

"Twist" Isabella gave Ferb another card. King. He'd gone bust.

"Bust. Your turn"

"Twist" Ferb handed Isabella a card. She smiled. "21. I win. Take off that shirt, Mr Fletcher" she said as she laid her hand down on the table to confirm that she'd won. Reluctantly, Ferb took off his shirt, revealing his toned abs to Isabella. "Wow, Ferb. You must be a bodybuilder with those abs" she said, astonished. Ferb shrugged. "It helps if you've been lifting heavy objects all throughout your childhood" he said, taking the pack of cards and reshuffling them. He dealt this time.

"Twist" Isabella said. Ferb handed her a card. "Bust. Damn"

Ferb smiled and looked at his hand

"Stick" he said, placing his hand on the table. It was 21. "Return the favour, Miss Garcia-Shapiro" he said. Like Ferb, Isabella reluctantly took off her top, which revealed to Ferb that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Like what you see, baby?" Isabella teased. "Yes, I do" he replied, not letting Isabella know that most of his blood was heading downwards towards his manhood. "Round three" Isabella said, smiling. Unknown to Ferb, she had noticed that he had an erection. She decided to keep quiet about it, at least until she had his jeans off.

It was Isabella's turn to deal, but she wanted to see Ferb in just his boxers, so she did cheat a little bit, giving herself the good hand. Ferb also knew that she had been looking, and so cheated himself, giving him a good hand and replacing the cards in the pile with ones that would let him win. "Your turn Ferb" Isabella said, with a huge grin on her face.

"Twist"

Isabella handed him a card.

"Twist"

Isabella smiled, handing him another card.

"I win"

"What?" 

"Five card rule. I win" Ferb said, placing his hand on the table. It was two aces in a row. _Damn it,_ Isabella thought as she took her jeans off, putting them in the discarded clothes pile next to the couch. As Ferb saw her in just her underwear, his erection grew, and Isabella noticed. _I'm going to win this._ Ferb dealt the cards, and she looked at her hand. 21 already.

"Stick"

Ferb ended up with 22. "Mr Fletcher, if you would be so kind as to remove your jeans as per the rules" she said. Ferb agreed grudgenly, and took off the jeans as per Isabella's instructions, thus allowing Isabella to see his erection. The only thing was, he wasn't wearing any boxers. "Ferb" Isabella said, in a sexual tone. "You win" Ferb said in the same tone as Isabella.

 _The following morning, 11am_

Ferb and Isabella woke in Ferb's bed, fresh from a night of action in bed. They'd finally faced their fears and had had sex. It was fantastic for both of them, and afterwards, they were glad they did it. As Isabella opened her eyes, she suddenly felt two warm arms surround her stomach. "Good morning, Bella" Ferb said, holding Isabella tightly. She felt warm and safe. She never wanted to leave. "Ferb, last night was probably the best bet I ever made" Isabella said.

 **AN: So there we are. I know it's not the best one I've written, but it'll do. Hopefully it's good enough.** _ **Hermione's Secret**_ **will be updated soon, as well as** _ **Growing Old.**_ **So for now, R &R peeps.**

 **TGWWS**


End file.
